Crossdressing
by twiinklestar
Summary: Taking a deep breath, the ninja prepared himself for another girly outfit but when he turned around, he was shocked to find the mage wearing men’s clothes. "Take it off." A KuroFai crossdressing fic. Smut at the end. Dedicated to Me or the Wallpaper-chan.


**Cross Dressing**

**A KuroxFai fic**

**Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE**

**Rated M for adult themes, violence and language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa. If I did, don't you think that this *refers to fic* would have happened already?**

**A/N: I'd like to thank ****Me or the Wallpaper****-chan for lending her brilliance to me and coming up with this wonderful idea. Thank you! *glomps* And I'd also like to say Happy Late Christmakwanzaka and Happy New Year to my forum/harem. You guys know who you are ;)**

**I'd also like to give a special thanks to the betas of this story: ****Tsukikari Kitsune**** and ****Miyakai Valentine****! Thank you guys so much!**

**Hajime!  
**

Kurogane braced himself for the painful landing he was bound to feel whenever that damned manjuu bun sent them to a new world. He shut his eyes tightly and flexed his muscles, preparing to find himself up to his neck in some sort of lake or pond, or perhaps in a tree with branches sticking awkwardly into his backside. His clenched teeth and firm grip on Sohi weakened when he felt a reassuring hand grasp his arm gently. He sighed, remembering that there was another with him; he wasn't going back alone. The thought was somewhat comforting.

The ninja looked at his hands, growling when he saw the crescent shaped marks left there by his fingernails. A soft laugh filled his eardrums and he huffed childishly, refusing to look at that other person; even if, on the inside, he was very much glad to hear such joyous laughter again. He was also glad to be bringing this person back to his home; to _their_ home.

He closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and shook the gentle hand off his arm roughly. The stupid white thing had always been so careless before, so he had the right to worry. It didn't matter whether Mokona was here or not - and if all the bastard was going to do was laugh, then he would just have to pretend he wasn't there.

The _whoosh _of dimension traveling began to transition into the faint sound of birds chirping. His knees trembled and it felt odd to be standing on ground again, instead of floating in the midst of dimensions where you could only see glimpses of the different worlds as they flashed by. His legs gave way on his first step and he barely managed to catch his fall, but he didn't let it show. The usually graceful man beside him seemed to stumble too, as he took his first few steps. But as expected, after a minute or two, he was skipping nimbly all around the dusty road. _Of course he is. Moron. _Even so, he felt the slightest smile tug at his lips.

Kurogane made his way over to a large Japanese cedar tree and leaned his back against it, taking in the world before him. There wasn't a single person in sight (For this, he was glad. This way no one could see the mage acting like an idiot). He looked up and reached for a thick branch; swinging himself up and over so that he could see more of the world. The warrior shielded the sun from his eyes using his hand, for it seemed to be approximately morning in this world. From his place up in the tree, he could see a small village to his right and to the left of him was a steep slope. On top of the slope was a castle: Shirisagi Castle.

"Ne, Kuro-wanwan, how did you get up there?" a man whined.

Kurogane looked down to find the vampire staring up at him. He took notice of how much lighter his hair looked in the sunlight; Fai had changed a lot during their adventures. The blue color in his eyes had gone, not to mention one eye entirely. A plain black patch now covered the empty socket and his hair was now long enough to be tied into a ponytail.

"How do you think I got up here idiot-mage?" he barked.

The magus looked up at him with a surprised expression. "You mean- Kuro-puu had been able to fly all this time and he hasn't told me?"

Rolling his eyes, he decided not to respond. Instead he jumped down and seized Fai by the sleeve and began pulling him in the direction of the castle.

"Come on you, we're going home."

For a split second, Kurogane thought he saw a glimpse of happiness shimmer in man's eye; but as soon as it had come, it left, replaced by a teasing grin.

"Hyuu~" he whistled. "Kuro-sama seems to be in a rush."

The ninja grumbled and only proceeded to tug harder.

---

By the time the two had reached Shirisagi castle, it was midday. Fai had shed his thick winter coat and was bent over, panting, leaning on his thighs whilst the other seemed to be glaring coldly at the castle walls. Along with anger, the mage could also see pride sparkling in the ninja's bloodred eyes as he moved to stand beside him.

"Are you glad to be home?" he asked, serious for the first time since their arrival.

"Yeah..." Kurogane had said it so quietly that Fai had to strain his ears to hear it. "But this is your home now too. Don't say it as if it only belongs to me." This time he spoke louder.

Shirisagi castle was bright white. It was a beautiful castle, far more welcoming then his own castle back in Celes (even if this one had gun emplacements and stone dropping holes). It was definitely well defended, although, with Kurogane back, it probably wouldn't need such features. It had irimoya rooftops made of ceramic tiles covering what looked to be over eighty buildings, and bonsai trees surrounded the castle walls.

"Oi, mage!"

Suddenly, a sharp clang was heard as two katanas collided with each other. One belonged to Kurogane, he knew, but it was difficult to identify the other person when they kept jumping around, trying to dodge the other's attacks. When the two were out of breath, they stood square to one another, eyes full of the fury that followed an unfinished battle. Their swords remained crossed and their eyes never lost contact.

When Fai could finally see the attacker clearly, he laughed and greeted her heartedly.

"Konnichiwa, Souma-san."

The kunoichi's glance bounced back and forth between the men. Eventually she lowered her sword and sheathed it. She smiled briefly as if she were about to say something nice, although if she had had any thoughts of doing so, they were obviously overruled by her stubbornness. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the other ninja.

"Well, well Kuro-chan," Kurogane grunted. _This _was all the mage's doing. "You really should be careful next time or you could've gotten hurt."

Inevitably, Kurogane's temper flared. He raised his sword and pointed it defiantly at her throat.

"More like _you_ could've gotten hurt."

The blonde took this as his cue and stepped in before the fighting got any worse. He placed his hand on the flat edge of the brunette's sword and gave him a warning glance. Then he turned to the woman and gave her a pleasant smile.

"Hajimemashite, Souma-san. Ogenki desu ka?"

With one final glare at the warrior, Souma returned Fai's smile and took his arm, heading in the direction of the castle entrance and leaving the ninja by himself.

"You shouldn't be so formal Fai-san. After all, we do already know each other and you will be living here now. I'm doing great, though; Amaterasu-ou and Tomoyo-hime will be ecstatic to know that you are back home again."

---

Kurogane wandered aimlessly through the endless hallways within Shirisagi Castle. Damn it, where had that bloody woman gone? Who did she think she was, gallivanting off with the mage to Kami-knows-where?! He decided to give up on searching for now and turned around, heading for his room.

---

"Fai-san!" Tomoyo's shriek echoed in the large corridor.

Behind her, Amaterasu stood unmoved and although she stood tall and stork-still as a statue – unlike her sister – she still wore the same happy expression.

Fai strolled over to the girls, accepting the cheery hug that the youngest hurdled at him and kneeling in front of the eldest, placing a kiss on the back of her hand which caused her to flush.

"Konnichiwa, Amaterasu-ou. Tomoyo-hime."

---

Sliding open the paper door, he scanned the room suspiciously. Everything seemed to be in its original place, not that there was much of anything anyway. He leaned Sohi up against the wall and sat down on his bed. He looked around again, skeptical of who had paid a visit while he was gone.

Removing his boots at the foot of the bed, he leaned back into a pillow. His eyes fluttered shut and he breathed deeply. It was good to be home again. He just hoped that Fai thought so too.

He picked up and breathed in the scent of the perfume vial on his nightstand. Even after all these years, it still smelled of his mother. He yawned and took another deep breath as he placed the bottle back in its place.

Tiredness began to take over, and he was hoping to get some rest after all of the walking he'd done. However, as luck would have it, the two most annoying people he had ever met decided to make an appearance, whipping open his door and inviting themselves in without asking.

"Kuro-rin!" Identical cries made him want to blow steam out of his ears.

He sat bolt upright, sword in hand and glared menacingly at the two figures smiling widely at him. By now they had found themselves perched beside him on the bed and were both complaining – one about not bothering to say "hello" and the other about leaving him _all alone_ in the _big scary castle_ – all at the speed of light. His face burned crimson with annoyance and now he actually could feel steam blowing from his ears. The hand that wasn't holding Sohi was balled into a fist. He raised his sword slowly. Souma's eyes widened as she placed both hands on her sword hilt, only stopping when Amaterasu held her back with an evil grin.

"Don't worry so much Souma. Kurogane-san may have a bad temper, but he would never hurt the princess or Fai-san," she whispered.

Still, Kurogane continued to raise his hand until he could no longer pull it back any further and then proceeded to wail the sword furiously into a wooden beam, causing it to splinter. Tomoyo and Fai had long since stopped talking and stared at him incredulously before bursting into fits of giggles.

"It seems you were right Kendappa-ou. Kuro-puppy _is_ very ill-tempered," Fai managed.

Kurogane still seemed to be in shock. His face had been drained of all its color and Fai wasn't even sure if he was still breathing. He poked one of his pale, lean fingers into the warrior's cheek. The ninja's head slowly turned to face him and he could swear he heard it creak.

"Is Kuro-pipi okay?"

The last thing he heard before blacking out were the same two voices that had put him there in the first place.

---

When Kurogane awoke, he felt nauseous. His head was spinning and his stomach felt like an empty pit (probably because he hadn't eaten since their arrival). He groaned loudly as he recalled the afternoons' events; those two idiots would surely be the death of him.

He blinked a couple times so that his eyes could adjust to the dark lighting. Looking down at his body, he noticed that he was lying down with the blankets covering him. _Well at least the bastards had the courtesy to move me into a more comfortable position before running off, most likely twittering like morons._

Slowly he dragged his body up into a position in which he was slouching against the headboard. He pushed the blanket down to his waist and growled when he felt his mechanical arm lock up. Rolling his shoulder, he eventually regained feeling and his stomach began to make gurgling noises.

"Stupid mage. Stupid Tomoyo," he heard a faint 'Ho ho ho,' outside his door. "Stupid Amaterasu. Stupid bitch Souma."

"Hey!" came the loud protest, and Souma barged in, thus sending the others leaning against the door to fall in haphazardly.

Kurogane quirked his eyebrow as the two princesses as well as the mage stood up, dusting themselves off and ignoring Souma's wild flurry of curses.

"Daijoubu, Kuro-wanko?"

"I'm f-" Kurogane froze as he took in the blonde's appearance.

The magus was wearing a white furisode with a blue cherry blossom branch embroidered onto the front. The obi was the same pale blue but with gold stitching.

The warrior gaped.

"W- What are you wearing!?"

Fai smiled. He obviously liked the fact that the ninja had taken notice of his attire. The magician twirled around gracefully before cocking his head to the side and asking, "It's a furisode Kuro-silly. You should know, after all this is part of your world isn't it?"

Kurogane grunted. Of course he knew that the mage was wearing a furisode. Like he had said, such clothes were part of this world. The thing was, furisodes were weren't men's garments; they were for women! Although he did have to admit that it suited the blonde well - he looked pretty damn cute.

"I know what it's called idiot mage! I'm just wondering why in hell you're wearing it! Those are girl's clothes!" he roared.

"I know, but Tomoyo-hime made it for me. I couldn't possibly let all of her hard work go to waste and risk breaking her kind heart!" he protested. Kurogane rolled his eyes; morons were amused by the most simplistic things.

"Yes, yes! And doesn't he look pretty Kurogane-san?" asked the designer with a wink.

Kurogane blushed furiously. "D-don't bring me into this!"

Fai's smile turned upside down and he gazed forlornly at the brunette.

"Y-you don't like it Kuro-tan?" The blonde looked so upset that Kurogane had the sudden urge to pull him into his arms and tell him what he really thought about the dress.

"Huh? I- you- what?!" The warrior massaged his temples. His headache was coming back.

Bowing his head, the mage turned around slowly and sadly before dragging his feet out the door and all Kurogane could do was stare at his retreating form as he trudged out of the room. When the magus had gone, he blinked as if trying to reassure himself that what he just saw was not a figure of his imagination. When he turned to see what the others were doing, Tomoyo, who was hardly ever angry, looked worse than angry; she looked furious.

"KU-RO-GA-NE!" she screamed, slapping him roughly on the side of the head. "How could you be so mean to him?"

"It's your first day back and you've already broken his fragile heart!" Kurogane looked at his princess questioningly. "Didn't you see him? Walking away as if he were an orphan turned away from the adoption agency because there were too many children! Oh the sad look on his face, his tearing eyes... But he tried to stay strong so that you wouldn't see him cry. How brave! And you- you! All you did was watch him leave! You hardly even moved! I thought that sending you to Yuuko-san would change you but-" Tears sprang from her eyes. "-But I see that nothing has changed Kurogane-san. You are still the same old heartless fool."

And as if made by some higher power, she was happy again. "Ah well, _the course of true love never did run smooth._"

Kurogane sighed. Surely someone else in Nihon had also noticed that their princess was in need of a mental institution. Here she was, rambling on and on, (her moods alternating so quickly that he swore she suffered from bipolar disorder) about the course of true love never- hold up! What?

Kurogane's head snapped up.

"Ho ho ho," the girl cackled.

"-the hell are you talking about, you moron. _The course of true love_. What the hell is that all about? I'm not in love with anybody!" he snapped, outraged.

Tomoyo continued to laugh.

"What!?" the ninja shouted.

"I never said _you_ were in love with anybody Kurogane-san. You just assumed I was talking about you – came to that conclusion on your own, which must mean that _you_ have something to hide. So Kurogane-san, is it true?" she asked, clasping her hands together and smiling expectantly.

"True? I don't even know what the heck you're talking about! You've all gone mad!"

Even with Kurogane shouting at her, the girl remained unphased.

"Is it _true_ that you're in love with Fai-san?"

The brunette was stunned. What in the hell would make her think that?

"Hell no!" Tomoyo's smile transformed into a frown and her eyes seemed to well up with tears again. "What are you crying about now, idiot?!" The ninja asked exasperated. All this confusion was exhausting.

"Yuuko-san told me that there was something between you," she muttered. "And the last time you two came here, it seemed to me that you were more than just traveling companions. I was hoping that it was true because I think that Kurogane-san deserves to love someone. He works so hard, and even though Fai-san and Kurogane-san are complete opposites, they go so well together and they make each other happy." With that, the princess turned around solemnly and exited the room.

With a deep sigh, Kurogane lay back onto his bed. Today had been tiring and it would be good to get some rest.

---

The sun was just beginning to rise when the ninja awoke. He pulled open the curtain to allow the rays to shine in. He made his bed and grabbed a towel from the rack, making his way across the hallway to the bath.

He stripped off his clothing and twisted a knob so that steaming hot water sprouted from the showerhead. Stepping into the shower, he ran a hand through his wet hair. He groaned as the hot water came in contact with his skin; the steady drumming of water on his back so relaxing that he shut his eyes.

Kurogane reached blindly for his shampoo bottle. He was never one to take long showers, complaining that it was a waste of time and water, but he had a feeling that this one would be timely. His hand came in contact with the small bottle and flipped open the cap, a musky scent arising to his nostrils. Good. The castle inhabitants had left his stuff in the proper places.

He squirted a bit of it into his hand and massaged it into his hair thoroughly. Then he grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth and continued to clean the rest of his body.

What had Tomoyo been saying yesterday? Something about love... Oh yeah! He remembered now. She'd said: _The course of true love never did run smooth. _Could it be that she was right? But he wasn't in love with anybody. People like Kurogane didn't fall in love. They were meant for one purpose: to fight and to serve. Nowhere in the hidden rules of being a swordsman did it say 'must fall in love before you die.' No, the rulebook said nothing like that. So how was it that he had managed to _fall in love_?

He agreed. He did care about the mage indeed. That's why he had sacrificed his arm to save him and turned him into a vampire, despite his wishes. They had gone through a lot together, with the kids too. And - he hated to admit that the mage was right - he and the idiot _were_ like parents during the journey. He was the big, strong father figure and Fai was the feminine, caring mother figure. Was that when he had started to care for the mage?

Nonsense. Like he said, people like him did not fall in love.

When his mind left his thoughts, he let out a strangled cry that sounded something like when a cat got its tail stepped on. The water was ice cold. He had spent so much time thinking that all the hot water had been used up and he hadn't even noticed. When he heard frantic banging on the door, he spun around to turn the water off. Then he wrapped the thick towel around his waist before opening the door.

Tomoyo jumped back when the door opened. She pressed a hand over her heart and calmed her breathing.

"Kami-sama! Geez Kurogane! You've been in there for almost 2 hours now! I thought that you'd drowned or something! What were you doing in there?" A sudden realization came to her, hitting her with the blunt force of a tidal wave and her cheeks flushed pink. She looked to the ground, embarrassed. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Kurogane was confused. Sorry? For what? What did she think he was doing?

His eyes widened hugely. "What!? No, I wasn't doing... _that_." Now it was the ninja's turn to blush awkwardly. "I- I was just thinking about something. I kind of forgot that I was in the shower. You don't need to apologize."

A wicked grin spread from the princess's lips. "Okay, good. And you know Kurogane-san, you don't need to lie. I know that Fai-san looked stunningly beautiful in his furisode yesterday. And plus, you're a perfectly capable man with male needs. I don't mind if you need a bit of... releasing time."

The warrior's visage was still red, only not with embarrassment, but with anger.

"-the hell!"

And the girl took off, giggling to herself as she ran to find the new blonde resident.

Kurogane ran a hand through his dripping wet hair and sighed. He closed the door and stood in front of the large mirror over the sink. He braced himself on the counter top and stared at his reflection. What now? He had accepted the fact that he was in love with the magus but what would he do now? Should he keep it to himself or should he confront the other man? Did the vampire feel the same way? He doubted it. Fai probably still hated him for being so selfish and keeping him alive. Even though the mage acted like he had forgiven him and he seemed to be more appreciative of his life, Kurogane still wasn't one-hundred percent sure if he was being truthful yet. He had done such a good job – though not good enough for him - before; maybe the mage had learned to keep up a better facade...

Kurogane shook his head, dismissing the doubtful thoughts. Of course the mage had forgiven him. Fai was a new man all thanks to Kurogane. He was positive that the mage was being honest now. He was, wasn't he?

The ninja growled. Why did this have to be so confusing? It was too early in the morning to have another headache. He decided to take a break from his task. No, not give up; a ninja never gave up.

He turned around to find a black yukata –proper _men's_ clothes- hung on the back of the door. He slipped it off the hanger before replacing it with his towel, straightening it out once it was on. He threw his damp towel into the dirty laundry pile for the maids to pick up, and he walked to the dining hall for breakfast.

---

Kurogane took a seat near the center of the long table. A couple of the maids were shuffling in and out of the kitchen, bringing assortments of dishes and treats out to the table. A couple other ninja were seated at the far side of the table, whispering to each other and staring at him suspiciously. They were probably wondering where the hell he'd been all this time. He didn't blame them. If he were in their shoes, he'd have thought the exact same thing. But the staring was getting a bit annoying.

"-the hell are you staring at!?" he snapped, causing the two men to whip their heads back to their plates.

Just after he had yelled, the hall doors swung open and the buoyant, flouncy laughter of a magician and a princess filled the room. Kurogane glared at the two. Why did those idiots have to be so damn loud all the time?

Angrily, the warrior stabbed his barbequed pork with a chopstick before gnawing on it, only stopping when he noticed the magus's new attire. Chopsticks clattered on a glass plate and when Kurogane stood up hastily from his seat and pounded his fist on the table, maids ran over to clean up the spilt tea. His sudden outburst caused the joyous chattering of the two to stop as they stared at him oddly.

"Kuro-p-"

The brunette cut him off by shrieking: "Now what are you wearing!?"

Fai giggled. "Ne, Kuro-chii, this _is_ getting a little bit repetitive, don't you think? Don't you remember, it's called a _fu-ri-so-de._" He spoke as if talking to an infant.

The ninja growled before grabbing the mage's pink-sleeved arm roughly and yanking him out into the labyrinth of passages.

"Will you take that off already!?"

The mage's confused look brought a faint blush to the ninja's cheeks as he recalled his poor choice of words. He began to stutter.

"I-I-I mean…you know!" His cheeks continued to redden by the second.

Fai took advantage of the situation and wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. "Oh, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," he placed his hand tenderly on the side of the other man's face. "Kuro-pon." He said airily.

Without hesitation, Kurogane slapped the paler hand off his face.

"Don't," He grumbled before stalking off down the hallway, leaving a very disheartened vampire in his dust.

---

Fai stared down the hallway in which Kurogane had disappeared.

What had just happened? One minute he was flirting and the next, the ninja had stormed away. And not only had he stormed away, he seemed to do it – dare he say it – sadly. Maybe it had been a trick of the eyes and ears. He had expected his favorite warrior to flip, but he didn't expect him to do so disappointedly.

Even though Fai would have loved nothing more than to skip down the hallway after Kurogane, he concluded that it was probably best to give the brunette a bit of time to himself. Maybe he was just flustered. After all, they had only arrived yesterday. It was probably too much at one time. Yes, surely that was it.

---

For the rest of the day, the blonde and brunette had not once come in contact with each other. In fact, it would seem that they were avoiding each other completely. Kurogane had spent the entire day in his bedroom sulking whereas the mage had spent his day bouncing around with Tomoyo. It was the first day that the vampire had put his mask up in months. Nobody in the castle had seemed to notice, but of course none of them would. It was only Kurogane who _ever_ noticed.

---

The next day was half over when Kurogane had woken to rays of sunshine blinding him. He groaned.

"Go away!" he demanded, throwing his arm over his eyes to prevent the sunlight from damaging his retinas any further.

A chuckle could be heard from the doorway. _Souma_.

"Tisk, tisk," Tomoyo scorned. "That is not how you treat your princess first thing in the morning. Not to mention a faithful traveling companion."

Kurogane rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hadn't even noticed the mage come in. Usually he could sense it (he assured himself that it was because they were vampire and bait and not because of anything more). He opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. What would the mage be wearing today? He sat up and stretched his arms up above his head. Then he sneaked a quick glance at the quiet blonde. Lavender. That's what color he was wearing today. This time it was decorated with sequined polka dots. Could the magician be any more feminine? But yet again, he looked stunning.

Fai had noticed Kurogane's glance and smirked.

"So Kuro-wan, do you like it?"

The ninja had thought he was prepared - heck, he was wearing pink yesterday. It couldn't possible get any worse - but he wasn't. When the mage stood up from his chair, he had found that the furisode only came down mid-thigh. He hadn't been able to see because the end of his bed was blocking his view. The mage's legs were long and lean- in other words, girly. The skin looked so soft that Kurogane was tempted to reach out and touch it. He wanted so badly to slam the blonde down onto his bed and ravish him like never before. Why, oh why, did it have to be so damn short? When the mage bit his lip nervously, the ninja began to feel the bulge in his shorts grow. Embarrassed, he slumped back into bed and hid his head under the covers, mumbling something along the lines of it being too early for bright lights.

Kurogane growled. It was stuffy underneath the thick blanket. Warm, but stuffy. The room was silent. _They must have left._ The warrior remained in this position for a couple more seconds just in case they were in the midst of their leaving and when he figured that everything was going to be A-okay, a sudden weight launched itself onto his abdomen causing him to sit straight up, choking and gasping for air, thus knocking the figure off him and his bed and onto the floor.

He looked over to Tomoyo, still busying herself with the curtains and stifling her giggles before peering over the bedside to find the magus sprawled on the floor (although he wasn't too surprised to find that it was indeed the blonde), the sleeve of his right arm slipping down his shoulder and exposing more of his scrawny chest.

"Are you o- what do you think you're doing!?"

An exaggerated groan was emitted from the male beside him. "Ne, Kuro-wanko is so violent. I only wanted you to wake up. It's almost noon and Kuro-chan shouldn't still be sleeping by this time! He might waste the entire day away lying down in bed!"

With the rolling of his deep red eyes and the passing of a hand through his short black hair, he replied: "And what would be so bad about that?"

Fai sat up cross-legged, bringing the furisode higher up on his legs, and pressed an index finger to his lip, cocking his head to the side to ponder the question. The look on his face was adorable. Kurogane was sure that if they were in Piffle World right now, the Tomoyo of that world would surely have taken a picture with her – what was it called again? Oh yeah! - digital camera. The vampire's bright golden eye lit up and the ninja could just imagine the gears in his head churning and a light bulb going off.

"Well Kuro-tan, if Kuro-sama slept _all_ day long, Kuro-daddy and Fai-mommy wouldn't be able to spend any quality time together!" he said matter-of-factly while pointing his finger in the air. "Yes, that's definitely it. Would it not be horrible if we didn't see each other for a _whole _day Kuro-puppy?" A gasp tore through his lips causing Kurogane to throw a heavy goose-down pillow at him, knocking him backwards once again.

"Just go away, will you?"

"Hmm," mumbled the mage as he stood up, straightening his dress. "Tomoyo-hime, I think that Kuro-chii is in a bad mood today. We should leave him alone."

Kurogane sighed, giving up on Fai's annoying antics for the day and practically heaving himself back into bed. On his way out, the blonde stuck out his tongue and tugged a little at the skin below his eye.

When he heard the satisfying sound of the paper door shutting, he rolled over to get changed. Slipping on his beige yukata, he picked up his sword and swung it over his shoulder as usual. Then he strode out the door, slamming it on his way to the dining hall.

---

During breakfast, it was all the ninja could do not to glare at the mage. Instead, he busied himself with eating a well-balanced breakfast and continued to stab mercilessly at his dumplings. Every once in awhile, when he was sure that the two troublemakers weren't looking, he would sneak a glance up at the blonde boy across from him. And then as if catching himself in the midst of a criminal offense, he would inhale sharply and return to his bowl, a guilty expression ghosting over his features.

He almost jumped out of his seat when he felt something soft stroke the side of his shin. He kept himself from swearing in order to lessen the commotion. Too much of that had been going on lately. Why couldn't they just have one peaceful breakfast? His eyes met Fai's and he lifted the tablecloth slightly to find that the magus's pale foot was rubbing against his leg affectionately.

The warrior took a quick look at his princess. She was facing the other direction, talking to Amaterasu. Then he looked back at the golden eyed man. He mouthed the words 'What are you doing?' as he tried to shake the arousing distraction away.

He snarled when he saw the playful glint in his eye. 'Nothing.' The vampire mouthed back.

'Screw you.'

'Go ahead.'

Kurogane's breath hitched. Maybe the mage did have the same feelings for him. He stood up, excusing himself for a breath of fresh air.

"I'm going to the Sakura garden. I'll be there if you need me."

Amaterasu looked at him oddly but Tomoyo only smiled.

"Okay! Why don't you take Fai-san with you and show him around?" Without waiting for a response, she added: "It's beautiful Fai-san! I know you'll love it. I think it's Kurogane's favorite place here. He goes there all the time when he's confused about something. I don't think he'll mind showing you around."

The princess's demands were clear in her violet eyes. _Take him with you or else!_ Of course, Kurogane hated being ordered around and there was no way in hell that he was scared of her, but he just wanted it to be a peaceful day. And if it required being bossed around like some sort of slave, then so be it. He didn't care if he had to show the mage around anyway - it was bound to happen at some time. Inevitable. Hitsuzen. Anything to get out of that room; he'd be damned if anyone saw the mage and him playing footsies.

Shrugging his shoulders, he nodded his head in the direction of a pair of doors that lead from the hall to the garden. Fai stood up from his seat and happily skipped over to the Japanese man.

"Hyuu~ Kuro-riin sure is being sweet today," he said as he rubbed the ninja's forearm fondly.

Fai was surprised to find that Kurogane didn't push him away or say anything. He didn't reprimand him for being an idiot, or call him a bastard; he just kept walking, and Fai didn't mind in the least. As they shut the thick wooden doors, the blonde man grinned inwardly as he heard Tomoyo's 'Ho ho ho,' echo through the corridor.

---

A golden eye widened in amazement at the beautiful sight before him. Sakura trees surrounded him and the warm wind blew the petals around like a stream carrying leaves. He felt as if he were walking on top of one giant cherry blossom tree, for many of the pink corsages had drifted onto the ground and covered so much of the grass that you could hardly see any of it.

He looked around, taking in each and every living thing. Hesitantly, he reached a hand out to catch a falling petal as if to check that what he was seeing was for real. The mage took hold of the softness, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. A light dusting coated his fingers as he dropped it to the ground.

"It's incredible, Kuro-woof," the magus breathed airily.

Kurogane grunted in agreement.

He took his steps lightly. The frail petals beneath his feet reminded him of glass and he feared that if he stepped too hard, they might break. As the blonde continued his gentle footwork, spinning around occasionally to get a better look at everything, the ninja strolled by him quickly and made his way over to one of the trees. It seemed that Kurogane had his eyes set on that one tree in particular. It wasn't the biggest tree, or the tallest. No, it wasn't. In fact, it wasn't as pretty as the others either. Some of its petals were already wilting and turning brown in color and the bark was a bit mangled. The scars left on its skin looked like the remnants of a war.

In awe, the warrior sat down and watched Fai twirl in circles. When the incredulity of the scene faded, the mage finally took his seat beside Kurogane.

"Kuro," the brunette turned his head to look at the blonde, "Thank you..."

Kurogane did nothing but nod before lowering himself to the ground andlying on his back, arms folded behind his head. He shut his eyes and waited for sleep to wash over him. He heard brief shuffling and a whisper beside him.

"-for letting me into your home. There was nothing ever so beautiful in Celes. No, surely there was not any man so beautiful."

Kurogane's breath got caught in throat and he prayed that the mage hadn't heard it. By the looks of it, he didn't and the ninja sighed silently with relief. He shut his eyes tighter, hoping that he would fall asleep soon, before he heard anything else that the blonde might say when he thought Kurogane was 'sleeping'.

He continued his facade, slowing his breath to steady his heartbeat, only to have it speed right up again when a pair of arms encircled his torso. A face nuzzled into his chest and sighed dreamily. Kurogane opened one eye, peering down at Fai who had already fallen asleep. He turned his body to face the vampire and pulled his left arm out from beneath his head to pull the sleeping male closer. Fai unconsciously hugged him tighter and mumbled in his sleep. Kurogane stroked his blonde locks and eventually was able to fall asleep, at peace because it seemed that the mage was finally happy.

---

"Kurogane-san!"

"Fai-san!"

"Where are you guys?"

Amaterasu, Tomoyo, and Souma all wandered through the cherry blossom garden. It had been hours since the two had exited the hall to go out to the garden and they hadn't been seen since. The blue in the sky had transitioned to bright orange and the clouds had turned from white to navy blue. Assorted pinks, blues, reds and yellows streaked the sky.

"Kurog-"

"Shhhhh!" Amaterasu slapped her hand over her little sister's mouth. "Quiet hime. They're sleeping."

The three girls stood together, smiling at the newly found sight. Kurogane and Fai had kept their original positions, Kurogane with his hand tangled in strands of golden yellow, and Fai clutching to his lifeline.

"Aww!" they cooed.

"Should we wake them?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

The queen and her ninja looked at each other, each pondering the decision.

"I-I guess so?" Souma stuttered, unsure. "After all, it is dinner time."

Tomoyo tiptoed carefully over to the unawake. She nudged Fai on the shoulder and slowly he turned around to face her, yawning. Kurogane's hand slipped to the ground and the mage whispered, "What is it Tomoyo-hime?"

"It's time for dinner Fai-san. I'll leave you to wake Kurogane-san. But please wait until we've gone. He'll be angry if he wakes up to find that the three of us have seen you."

Fai nodded.

Standing up, the young girl dusted off her dress and casually walked back to her sister. They winked before leaving and hurriedly walked back to the castle. When he could no longer see their figures among the trees, Fai ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He braced himself on his elbows and looked down at the sleeping ninja. There were few times when he actually looked calm and serene and he hated to have to wake him. He took a deep breath before poking the warrior with his index finger.

With a loud groan and the dog-like arching of his back, Kurogane blinked open his eyes and gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Hyuu~ It seems we've fallen asleep Kuro-tan. It's getting late, should we head back? Dinner is probably being served."

"Hmph."

The two stood up, Fai at once hugging Kurogane's arm to his chest and rubbing his cheek against it.

"Did you sleep well Kuro-chan? I did."

---

Dinner was being served when the two travelers sat down at the table beside each other. Kurogane stared suspiciously at the snickering three. However, he was temporarily distracted when a hand began to rub his thigh. He looked down and then to the blonde who was smiling and chatting innocently with the girls. By no means did his face give way to what he was doing underneath the table.

Kurogane grabbed the soft hand and tried to push it away but the hand held strong. Once again, he looked to the mage who still looked unmoved. How did he do it? Even though he was doing these _things_ he could still act as innocent as a lost kitten.

"Stop it," Kurogane growled under his breath.

He was surprised when the mage continued with his ministrations and growled back, "Why?"

Centimeter by centimeter and inch by inch, the wandering hand massaged closer and closer to his groin. The ninja glared at the hand as if somehow, it would cower in fear and gradually move away. As expected, it didn't. In fact, it did the complete opposite and eventually, the annoying hand was massaging him through his pants.

"-gane-san?"

His head snapped up. The three girls had stopped talking and were now staring at him.

"Are you alright Kurogane-san?" asked his princess and without waiting for a reply, raised a hand to signal to one of the maids. "Miss, may I please get a paramedic in here."

The lady, with her hands clasped together, nodded hastily but just as she was about to leave, Kurogane jumped out of his seat, knocking the magus's hand off of him and grasped her elbow.

"No! Stop! I'm perfectly fine!"

Tomoyo stared disbelievingly at him. "Are you sure? Your face is all flushed," she stood up and pressed a hand to his forehead, "and you sure are warm. Please Kurogane, if you are ill, it's only reasonably for you to see a doctor."

Kurogane slapped her hand away. "I'm fine! Really! Now leave me alone," he said as he took his seat again and resumed with his eating.

He hoped that the blonde would leave him alone now. He hated the feelings he got when Fai did these things to him; wearing short dresses, touching him and such. If the mage kept up with what he was doing, at this rate, the two of them would be sleeping peacefully whilst soaked in one another's sweat.

Smiling inwardly, the ninja accidentally let out a sigh of relief, thus reminding the vampire of his forgotten task. Without hesitation, his hand began its groping again, causing Kurogane to choke on the noodles he had been swallowing.

"Ne, Kuro-puu!" cried the mage sweetly. "Are you alright? Here, drink this tea."

Amaterasu swooned in the background as her and her sister whispered to each other ("Kawaii!").

The ninja felt his temper rising. _Of course_, they think that the bastard is being cute, but they don't see the real him. He'd swear that the bloody devil had been reincarnated into this idiot. Fai giggled and gave an innocent smile.

"Kuro-pii, you sure have been causing a lot of accidents tonight."

"Shut up idiot!"

"Now, now you two," came Amaterasu's teasing call. "Play nice. Let's just get through dinner shall we?"

Kurogane closed his mouth, reprimanded for the time being, and did his best to ignore the hand in his lap. But it was getting harder and harder to hold back his moan.

"Yes, yes!" chided her little sister. "So Kurogane-san, what do you think of Fai-san's outfit today? I think that it's adorable. I decided to go with a shorter length today because it's getting warmer these days and because Fai-san has the perfect figure for it. Don't you think so Kurogane? Oh, if only we had more men in the palace! Then you'd see! Even _they_ would be fawning over him. No worries Kurogane-san. You don't have to say anything. I know you're just speechless and-"

That was just about all that the ninja could take. He stood up, knocking over his chair and shouted: "Damn it mage! Would you just cut it out! Stop doing those sorts of things at the table when people are trying to eat!" Such possibilities intrigued the two princesses and they squealed in delight wondering what sorts of things had been going on.

"You're going to give me a heart attack or get food lodged in my esophagus and I'll choke to death! And you-" he pointed angrily at Tomoyo. She stopped breathing. "-you stop making him dress like that. He's not a fucking girl so stop dressing him like one! I don't care about whether or not he looks good in them because he doesn't! He looks like a fool! No man in their right mind goes around wearing women's garments!"

He stomped out of the room, shoving past a couple of maidservants.

Fai looked down at his hand, frightened of what he had done. Tears began to well up in his eyes but he fought them back. _No Yuui. Stop being such a baby. You mustn't let him get to you._

"F-fai-san?" stuttered Tomoyo, reaching a hand out to him.

He looked up at her and shook his head as if to say: "No. It's okay. I just need to be alone." Sadly, she nodded, retracting her hand and watching as he got up and made his way slowly out of the room.

---

Tomoyo sighed. She hadn't meant for everything to go so horribly wrong. All she wanted was for Kurogane to realize his feelings and she figured that a couple cute outfits, a day in the garden and a few pushes in the right direction might do the trick. Boy was she wrong.

She should've known it wouldn't be easy. Getting a temperamental ninja like Kurogane to admit his _feelings_ was just as easy as getting milk out of a duck.

Her sister patted her on the head and Souma smiled reassuringly but she feared that Kurogane might hate her now and even more, he might hate Fai. It was all her fault. She should've let him realize on his own.

But if she knew Kurogane – which she did – he would need more than a few hard pushes. Instead, she would have to find a couple of oxen, put him in a straightjacket and throw him in the back of a bandwagon. And so that's what she'd done because she loved him. Even though he was older than she, he was like her little brother. She laughed at the thought of Kurogane finding out what just crossed her mind. He would flip, and that's why _he_ was the _little_ brother (little brothers were immature and easily offended just like Kurogane).

She would do anything to make her little brother happy. She wanted him to find love and she swore to herself that she would fix this if it didn't fix itself in the next day or two.

---

Fai sat down gently on his bed. His body felt so drained and exhausted and heavy but at the same time he seemed to be floating. He couldn't take his eye off of his hand. It had done such vile things to Kurogane, on its own accord! Where had his mind been all that time? In Clow-country, with Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun? No, it was here. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. It was so wrong of him to do those things without asking but he knew, deep inside, that he'd have done them even if Kurogane had rejected him.

'_I'll make it up to him. Tomorrow. I will make it up to him tomorrow.'_

---

The warrior pushed open the door, ignoring the tearing paper and cracks in the wood. He unsheathed Sohi and stabbed it into the post that the architects had recently fixed. He threw the blankets back and dropped onto his bed, not caring if he was still wearing his uncomfortable yukata. He turned off the light and stared up at the ceiling panels. Thoughts of his recent outburst flashed through his mind.

The mage had looked so scared and sad. He had no intentions on scaring the blonde; he just didn't know what to do anymore. He was so confused by this entire situation. He just wanted to know how Fai felt! He _needed_ to know.

Closing his eyes, he awaited the sandman's arrival.

---

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"K-kurogane…"

The ninja rolled over. Through the rip in the paper, he could see a patch of blonde hair.

"What do you want idiot?" he said, looking to see what time it was. 1:26pm. So the sandman really had come.

A timid voice responded. "C-can we t-talk?"

Kurogane grunted in response, getting up to open the window. Fai slid open the door and walked in with his head bowed.

"I want to say that I'm sorry Kurog-"

"Don't call me that," The brunette interrupted, rolled his eyes.

The blonde cleared his throat. "Well then, Kuro-sama," he still sounded frightened. "I want to apologize for yesterday. I crossed the line by…doing _that_."

"You had better be apologizing because you want to and not because you feel like you're being forced to," taking a deep breath, the ninja prepared himself for another girly outfit but when he turned around, he was shocked to find the mage wearing men's clothes.

Fai opened his mouth to say something else, most likely something to defend his apology, but he was cut off by the other man.

"Take it off."

The blonde was still. His golden eye was open wide in shock and his hands lay limply down by his sides.

"W-what?!"

Kurogane gave an exasperated groan.

"You heard me idiot. Take it off."

Recovering quickly, the playful tone in the mage's voice returned, and he began slipping he yukata down his shoulders seductively. "But Kuro-rin, what else am I supposed to wear? You said that the dresses Tomoyo-hime made for me were ugly. But now, you don't want me to wear this either?"

When he got to the belt, he turned his back to Kurogane, silently asking for him to untie it. Kurogane did as he was told, and fumbled clumsily with the knot. When the annoying accessory was out of the way, he pulled the yukata down to the mage's hips. He leaned down towards the blonde's ear, his lips lingering by his earlobe and whispered: "Nothing."

The mage - distracting by the warm breath tickling his ear - asked, "Heh? W-what are you t-t-talking about Kuro-tan?"

A grin spread over Kurogane's face. The idea of Fai being so flustered satisfied him. "I want _you _to wear nothing."

He turned the smaller man around and slammed him against the wall roughly. A shiver ran up the lithe blonde's spine as his bare back came in contact with the cold wall.

He hissed. "Careful Kuro-tan."

Kurogane huffed and pressed his lips to the mage's.

The kiss deepened and the warrior nipped at the vampire's lower lip. His hands felt the other up and down, and when Kurogane squeezed the magus's butt cheeks tenderly, he gasped. Kurogane took this chance to slip his tongue in through his parted lips. With his hands pulling Fai's lower body closer to his own, his tongue wandered hungrily throughout the magician's mouth, sliding over sharp teeth and exploring the caverns thoroughly. Their tongues probed against each other and the blonde began to rock his hips sensually against the brunette causing him to let out a heavy moan.

Kurogane pulled out of the kiss and leaned his forehead against the mage's. Their eyes were locked and their lips were almost touching.

"You're such a g'damn tease," with that, the warrior began to leave a trail of kisses down from his temple, along his jaw line, down his neck and back up to his ear.

While kissing a certain spot a little below Fai's ear, the blonde mewled and arched his back, his hands finding their way through spiky black hair. Kurogane huffed smugly and pressed his lips firmly to his neck, slipping his tongue out from between his lips, licking and occasionally nipping at the soft flesh.

After feeling like he'd been tormented enough, Fai pushed gently against Kurogane's chest. "Ne, Kuro-muu, enough please!"

Grunting, the ninja complied, resuming his trail down to Fai's collarbone and then his pink nipples. He ghosted his tongue around the areolas and then let his mouth hover over his right nipple. Warm breath made the blonde eager, but just as he thought Kurogane would continue, he stopped and the magician let out a long whine.

"Kuro-chii is a mph-" he was silenced when Kurogane's mouth practically engulfed his.

"Shut up idiot. I was just examining my work," red eyes followed the path of pink patches and slightly purple love bites. The paleness of Fai's skin clashed with the purple and pink but it still made him proud to see what he had done. By tomorrow, everybody in Shirisagi castle would know that Fai was his.

The golden-eyed man shifted uncomfortably under Kurogane's gaze. All week he had been acting so confident in the dresses Tomoyo-hime had made for him, but on the inside, he feared what Kurogane actually thought. Now he felt like he was being inspected. Maybe Kurogane didn't want to do this anymore. Perhaps he didn't like the way that his body bruised so easily. Or, possibly, his thin and bony structure disgusted him.

He was about to slip away when large calloused hands held him in place. The hands wandered up his sides and thumbs massaged his nipples causing him to throw his head back in ecstasy. Kurogane pinched one of the soft buds until it was hard. Then, switching to the other side, he placed his mouth over the nub and sucked hard, eliciting a soft gasp from the thin magus. With one hand, he rolled the opposite nipple between his thumb and forefinger while his other hand stroked up and down the blonde's inner thigh.

"Mmmm..."

Deciding that it was time to alternate, he grazed his tongue over the other nipple lightly. His mouth licked and nibbled in time with his hand, which rubbed and pinched. Fai let his hand wander down Kurogane's taught stomach and towards his nether regions only to be reprimanded instantly.

"Oi. You've been teasing me all week mage; it's my turn now."

Fai gave Kurogane a disheartened stare, but his facial expression quickly changed when Kurogane grabbed hold of his member and squeezed. "Eugh."

The ninja took the hardened shaft in his hand and ran his thumb over the slit through which precum was dripping. He then dropped to his knees in front of the mage, taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it and through the slit again.

"Kurooo..."

Red eyes watched as the blonde's chest rose and fell in unsteady breaths. One of his hands was bracing himself against the wall, and the other was on Kurogane's shoulder as he sucked. He ran his fingernail along the underside, and Fai let out a long moan.

The warrior licked up the length and back to the head where he sucked once again, being sure to leave a bit of saliva on the tip. He blew on the spit and a shiver ran down the blonde's spine. And then, without warning he took as much of Fai as he could into his mouth and began bobbing his head. The panting and mewling only encouraged him to go faster. Fai began to thrust forward into Kurogane's mouth, pulling his head closer and practically shoving himself down his throat. The brunette refused to deep throat just yet, instead, taking his balls into hand, massaging them, rotating them and giving the occasional squeeze until he knew the mage could hardly stand any more. He relaxed his throat muscles, finally taking all of the magus into his mouth and Fai cried out.

"Ku- ku... ro-" he hardly managed. "S-sto-op it o-or... I mi-igh-t-t cum!"

Kurogane chuckled, sending vibrations up and down the other's shaft. Even though he said those things, it was obvious he didn't mean them. The ninja could feel his head being tugged forward to meet the vampire's thrusts - a complete contradiction to what he claimed.

But even so, he didn't want to spoil things yet so he reluctantly pried himself away from the blonde, who, on the brink of an orgasm, slowly came down from his high. He returned to sucking on his neglected nipples and at the same time, slipping his fingers into the other's mouth and instructing him to suck. Kurogane's licks came in time with the licks of the Celestian. Fai felt dirty. He felt as if, somehow, by sucking on the brunette's fingers, the action was being passed on and he was sucking on his own chest. He attempted at changing the rhythm but it seemed that the bigger man was doing it on purpose, trying to make him feel guilty. Yet, even with these thoughts in mind, he couldn't help but feel even more turned on. So he continued until he figured it was good enough.

At this point, he began untying the Japanese man's robes, thankful that Tomoyo-hime had taught him how to do so (now that he thought about it, _this_ was probably the reason why). He let the obi fall to the ground and soon after, the other articles followed. Now they were equally naked, although one was not as sweaty and flustered as the other. This time when he pushed Kurogane back a tad, the ninja allowed him. And just as the warrior had done, the vampire lowered to his knees and took Kurogane's large member into his mouth. He attempted to suck but found that when he did, Kurogane would pull away. Perhaps teasing him all week wasn't the smartest idea. If Kurogane had his way, Fai would never get a chance to do anything in the bedroom. Accepting his punishment, he licked, lubricating only.

During the entire process, the ninja had not even given Fai the satisfaction of a grunt. He was silent, leaving the mage to question his abilities in that particular department. All doubts were put aside, though, when the brunette felt a moist finger slide between his butt cheeks. The feeling made him jump and as he did, he was hoisted into the air with his back pressed up against the cold wall again. He wrapped his wiry legs around Kurogane's tanned waist and Fai took the moment to look over the warrior's form.

He had broad, muscular shoulders and his stomach was nicely toned. His bronze skin glistened with beads of sweat. His hair was disheveled and falling into his eyes so he brushed it back. He placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips and ran his soft hand down his cheek and over his abs. From his position, he could see no lower than Kurogane's hips, but he tell by the bulge beneath him and also from taking him into his mouth before, that he was quite large. And with him being a warrior and all, he was definitely strong.

With his mind focused on the other man's body, he hadn't noticed the finger lingering over his entrance. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the two appendages forced their way through the tight ring of muscle. At this point, he buried his face into Kurogane's shoulder and cried out.

"Ouch! Kuro-cha~n, it's painful."

The warrior nodded. "I'll wait. Tell me when, okay, mage?"

He could only squeak in reply.

Fai let the feeling sink in. It was a weird feeling but not so much foreign as it was weird. A long time had passed since he'd been forced to feel these weird things by Ashura-ou. Thinking about it made him unhappy and he didn't want to be unhappy when making love with Kurogane so he dismissed the thoughts.

"Go," he mumbled. Yes, it was definitely better when the other person cared.

The ninja slid his fingers in further, only having to wait for a moment or two before being allowed to continue. After that, the feelings of oddity had passed and with their leaving, feelings of pleasure had come. He was free to move however he'd like. His fingers massaged and rubbed against Fai's inner walls and every so often, the blonde would sigh or moan. He curled his fingers, pulling at the muscle and then began pulling them in and out. He pushed his fingers as far as he could, finding that the deeper he went, the louder the noises became.

"Oi, can you handle another?"

"Mm."

Scissoring his fingers, Fai flinched as another finger was added. This one was more difficult for sure. Just as before, Kurogane waited for the weird feelings to settle before moving around a lot.

"Do you think you're ready?" he asked cautiously.

Once again, he received only a mutter in response. Carrying him over to the bed, he placed him down gently, fingers spreading one more time before exiting. He crawled on top of the smaller man, kissing him lightly on the forehead before hoisting his legs up onto his shoulders. He gave him a glace that meant: "Are you sure?" and the magician meekly nodded, his eyes screwed shut.

The warrior placed his head at the front of his entrance and pushed it in with some difficulty. There was far more resistance than when he had used his fingers. Fai's eyes shut tighter and he clenched his teeth. Discomfort was clearly displayed over his features.

Kurogane held still but the urge to thrust into him hard was getting to be intolerable. When the mage no longer looked so bothered, he slid in about another three quarters of an inch, waiting again for the go ahead. Meanwhile, he placed delicate, reassuring kisses on the flat of the vampire's stomach.

Alas, any trace of troubled feelings had disappeared. The warrior slid in, still meeting resistance.

"You're so tight," he groaned.

Fai said nothing, but he moaned as the brunette began to create a slow rhythm. The blonde matched his movements as Kurogane sped up and slid deeper in.

"A little bit faster Kuro-rin."

Kurogane sped up, admiring the look on his lovers face. His sweaty blonde locks were fanned around his head like a halo and his eyes were squeezed shut. His mouth was slightly parted, lips swollen and bruised. Unconsciously he began to slam into the magician faster and only took notice when he heard the vampire cry out.

"Ah! Kuro... kuro... th-there!"

The ninja's eyes widened and he nodded.

Stilling the mage's hips, he tried his best to hit the spot again. On the second or third try, he hit Fai's prostate. Gaining confidence, he pulled all the way out, then thrust himself in as hard as he could. He could hear the slap of his balls as he pushed himself to the hilt, groaning when he felt the magus's walls clamp around him. Reaching forward, he began to pump the blonde's length to the same rhythm of his thrusting, causing Fai began to writhe beneath him.

Kurogane could feel himself losing control. Fai had started to see white with Kurogane mercilessly hitting his prostate dead-on, repeatedly.

"I-I'm gonna-"

Fai's thighs squeezed his head, and he released his seed in Kurogane's hand. Soon after, Kurogane came too, riding off the last of his orgasm before pulling out and rolling over beside Fai.

The two men lay there, breathing heavily and spent, trying to catch their breath.

"That was a-amazing Kuro-ch-chuu," Fai turned onto his side, wrapping his arms around Kurogane like he had when they were under the cherry blossom tree, nuzzling his face into the ninja's chest.

"Tceh."

For a while there was silence, and Kurogane felt relieved. He permitted the mage to keep his arms wound around him and shut his eyes, exhausted and ready for a nap; but good things hardly last, and the prodding of his cheek made him growl.

"If this is my reward for being such a 'tease' and wearing girls' clothes, maybe I'll do it more often. Ne, Kuro-sama, don't you think that's a great idea?"

Kurogane rolled over, covering his head with the pillow and facing his back to the mage in hopes that the blonde would take a hint and go to sleep.

"I think it is. Are you tired Kuro-buu? I'm not."

The ninja ignored him.

Slowly, a hand began to run up and down his thigh.

"Kuro-koi, I want to go again! Wake up!"

Kurogane spun around, pushing the mage right off of the bed and going back to sleep. On the floor, the vampire blew his hair out of his face and whined.

"That was cruel, Kuro-woof!" When he continued to be ignored, he jumped up. "Hmph! I'm going to find Tomoyo-chan to see if she'll make me a new dress. And I'm going naked! I'll tell her that I need a new dress because Kuro-wan is a pervert and-"

The warrior jumped up, grabbing Fai by the hand and yanking him back down into bed.

"Just shut up and go to sleep will you?"

A smile spread on the magician's face. He cuddled Kurogane's arm affectionately and purred.

"Alright Kuro-pii, I'll be quiet now."

There was silence.

A golden eye peered up at his lover. In his mind, he ticked an invisible checklist. _Eyes shut – check. Steady breathing – check. Not moving – check. He falls asleep so easily, probably because he's worn out._

"I love you," he whispered, thinking the brunette was asleep.

Unbeknownst to him, the warrior was not actually sleeping.

"Oi, I love you too."

His eyes widened, shocked because A.) He had been awake and B.) his feelings were returned. Fai's breath hitched and he felt himself drawing away, slowly unwinding his arms from the other, but when he was pulled into a tight hug, he sighed. He assumed it wouldn't be that terrible to get close to someone. After all, Ashura-ou was gone. Rewrapping his arms around Kurogane, he kissed his bare chest softly.

"Thank you."

Owari.

**Okay! So that is it! I've been working on this for the past… October, November, December, January, February, March – 6 months! Can you believe it? It took me half a year to write this! Aiyahh! Well… actually it took me about 5 and a quarter; I've just been waiting for the beta's to edit it. I hope you liked it. It took me an entire hour to read over XP This is definitely the longest fic I've ever written. I'm thinking of submitting it to a fanfiction writing contest, but I'd need parental consent for writing an M-rated fic and being a minor… I don't think my parents consent my perverted-ness though. Maybe I could forge something? Or tell them it's rated M for violence? Ah well. I'm extremely proud of this work. I think it's the best fic I've done. But don't let my pride stand in your way of constructive criticism. I'd love to know what you think! Please do hit that little green button and give me a review! It'd make my day (:**

**~twiinklestar**

**1. Hajimemashite - I was taught that it meant "Nice to meet you." But according to a couple of websites, it also means "How do you do?" I wasn't sure if the websites were correct so I added "Ogenki desu ka?" after it.**


End file.
